1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly and, more particularly, to a multifunctional armrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional armrest assembly for a chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a track 31 mounted on the bottom of a seat 3 and having a bottom formed with an elongated guide slot 310, and two armrests 2 each having a bent lower end slidably mounted in the track 31 and releasably locked by a rotation knob 4 which is slidable in the guide slot 310 of the track 31 and screwed into the respective armrest 2. Thus, each of the armrests 2 is locked on the track 31 by screwing the respective rotation knob 4 and unlocked from and movable in the track 31 by unscrewing the respective rotation knob 4. Thus, each of the two armrests 2 is movable rightward and leftward relative to the seat 3 to adjust the distance between the armrests 2 so as to fit the user's requirement.
However, each of the two armrests 2 cannot be movable forward and backward relative to the seat 3 to adjust the axial position thereof and cannot be rotatable relative to the seat 3 to adjust the angle thereof, thereby limiting the versatility of the armrest assembly.